This invention relates to a windshield wiper and, particularly, to a windshield wiper adapted for use in a vehicle such as an automobile and the like.
A typical prior art windshield wiper comprises a wiper arm, a primary yoke member connected pivotally to one end of the wiper arm at the lengthwise central portion thereof, a pair of secondary yoke members connected respectively and pivotally to the opposite ends of the primary yoke member, and a blade rubber assembly connected to opposite ends of respective secondary yoke members.
Usually, the yoke members have respectively generally U-shaped form having spaced apart side walls at the pivotal connecting portions, and a pivot pin extends through respective side walls of the inner and outer members. Further, a spacer member is usually disposed between side walls of the outer and inner members. The spacer member acts to absorb excessive clearance in the sidewise direction or in the direction of the axis of the pivot pin, and to reduce the friction during the pivotal movement.
However, in such prior art construction, there are shortcomings that manufacturing tolerance of the yoke members and the spacer member tends to cause excessive clearance, and excessive axial clearance tends to cause a noisy sound.
The present invention aims to overcome above described shortcomings in the windshield wiper.